


Everybody's Waiting For The Next Surprise

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Haunted Houses, no horror though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: A haunted house isn't the only surprise for FitzSimmons on Halloween.





	Everybody's Waiting For The Next Surprise

“Please?” Jemma asked, batting her eyelashes at him, eyes wide. Fitz watched her as she did so, and she knew that he was going to say yes. If not now, then soon. She was so closer to winning him over, to giving in to her. He always did when she fluttered her eyelashes, he could never say no. He always tried to deny it, but it was a simple fact that he always did what she asked, always caved into her demands when she fluttered her eyelashes. It was her greatest weapon against him.

And it wasn’t as if she were asking anything big of him this time, she wasn’t asking him to come home with her over the Christmas holidays this time.

No, all she was asking was if he’d come to the local haunted house that had been set up for Halloween with her. Bobbi, Hunter and Daisy had invited them, and Jemma had agreed to go, Fitz hadn’t yet but she had assured Daisy that they would both be there.

“Pretty please?” she continued, getting close and closer to him on the sofa by the minute. “I’ll take you to Lola’s after? Buy you the _Mega Pancake Stack_ that you like?”

A heavy sigh from her friend, and it was at that point that Jemma knew she had won him over. Fitz could never deny pancakes, and when they were from Lola’s… well the staff did know them by their names for a reason.

“Fine,” came Fitz’s reply. “But only…. _Only_ … because you’re buying me pancakes. No other reason.”

“Thank you,” Jemma said, allowing her head to come to rest on his shoulder as Fitz pulled the blanket over the both of them, and resumed their film. A smile crossed Jemma’s face, her mind torn somewhere between the sci-fi film that was on their screen and the night out that she had planned with friends. They had known the other three of a number of months now, and had started to grow close to them, and this was one of the first times they had been invited out by the others. When Jemma had first heard that it was a haunted house that they had wanted to go, she had been somewhat nervous. She wasn’t the biggest fan of horror when it came down to it, but the logical part of her brain, it told her that it was nothing more than some noises and some make up and that she _should_ go with them. They had asked her to come, they were being nice, friendly, and that she should make an effort when the others were. It was only kind.

It was what friends did.

Fitz had put his foot down the week previous when Jemma had told him, but she had won him over. She had been victorious and the smug smile she worn now faded into one of sleepiness, as her eyes fluttered shut and sleep claimed her, the last thought on her mind being just how good a night Halloween was actually going to be.

***

The car door slammed after Fitz had clambered out of the car, and he locked it behind him, the lights flashing and lighting up the darkness. Jemma had already wandered across the car park to where the others were, her arms wrapped around herself to fight the chill of the October air. There was a tenseness to her, something that he had picked up on earlier. He wasn’t sure that the others would notice, she tried to hide things like that but he could tell that she was nervous about doing this.

He had known her so long now that all of her traits, all of her tiny characteristics, he knew them all. He knew them all and what they meant. How when she was excited, in the midst of a discovery, she didn’t stop working, speaking at a million miles per hour as her brain raced through thoughts. How when she was nervous, her shoulders tensed up and her voice became distant, as if she were unable to focus on what was at hand.

He had tried to ask her was she sure about doing this, that if she were nervous about doing this she didn’t have to, the others wouldn’t mind. That they would understand. But Jemma had just shaken her head, telling him that she wasn’t worried.

So, he had left it at that, deciding not to press the issue at that point in time, and now he followed her to where the others where, light laughter coming from them and gravel crunching under foot.

“Fitz!” Hunter exclaimed once he saw that Fitz had come, his face lighting up in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here. Thought Jemma here was lying to us.”

Fitz just shook his head, trying to ignore Jemma’s extremely smug expression that she had on her face. Because of course she would be wearing it and it was just so damn adorable. The way her lips curved up, the twinkle in her eyes, there was just something about it. He just shook his head, trying to shake that mind out of his thought and grumbled something about the whole thing being overpriced, a way to get money out of people who had nothing better to do with their time, and that if he wanted to be freaked out, he could just work in the lab with Jemma on a Wednesday whenever she was dissecting whatever organ it was, and that he _got_ money for that.

Jemma just rolled her eyes, and grabbed onto his arm, hanging over it, telling him that it would all be okay, that he could just hold on to her if he got scared. There was sarcasm in her tone, but he could tell that she was hiding something, her own worries but still, he never raised the issue, not wanting to call her out on it in front of friends.

What the two scientists didn’t notice, however, was the look that the other three exchanged, a knowing look.

“C’mon,” Jemma continued to plead, still oblivious to the fact that it was now not just Bobbi, Hunter and Daisy staring at them. “You promised me you’d try to enjoy this.”

He shook his head. “I promised I’d come, not enjoy it. And, speaking of promises, it was you who promised me that I’d get pancakes.”

“And you’ll get them,” Jemma reassured, giving his arm a squeeze. “I’ll take you to Lola’s after.”

“Fine,” he huffed, and Jemma beamed even more at this, bringing her head close to his shoulder, all concept of personal space forgotten.

“If you two could stop arguing like an old married couple!” Hunter shouted from up ahead, cupping his hands around his mouth, “That’ll be great! We actually want to get in tonight!”

And with that, Jemma shaking her head, they picked up their pace, heading into the haunted house.

***

They had lost the other three, somewhere along one of the corridors and for that, Fitz was somewhat glad. The house had been somewhat more terrifying than he had been expecting and Jemma was starting to panic now. All had he wanted to do was to get her out, to sneak her out some back exit and get her away from all this.

The others had seemed to be more than enjoying themselves, and Jemma had tried to keep up the pretence but it had just gotten too much for her. So, he had wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she buried her head in his chest, protecting her from what lay in the house. She let the tears fall, soft sobs escaping her and he guided her to the staff staircase, pushing open the door and helped her down them and towards the exit, ignoring the member of staff who couldn’t have been older than eighteen, telling them that they couldn’t go that way, begging them to stop where they were.

And then finally, they were out in the car park once again, gravel crunching underfoot and the cold air nipping at their skin as he walked them back to the car, Jemma muttering apologies into his chest, saying that she was sorry for being so silly.

He told her that it didn’t matter, that he wasn’t going to let her stay in there, not when it was making her so upset, and soon enough, they were back in his car once again, the heat warming them. Fitz began wiping away at her tears while Jemma just stared at him, her eyes distant as they tried to focus on his face.

“Jemma?” he asked her, and he could see that his words were beginning to pierce the fog that had settled around her mind. “Are you okay?”

She just blinked, continuing to stare at him, and she couldn’t shake how kind he was being, just how gentle he was. Then something inside of her, it just clicked and before she really even knew what she was doing, she cupped her hand around the back of his neck, his skin hot under her palm and leaned in close to him, allowing her lips to meet his.

He gave a noise of surprise as she did so, as she _kissed_ him, something she had never done before, but it took only milliseconds before he was returning the kiss deepening it. Her eyes had fluttered shut as she was kissing him, and she allowed herself to lose herself in the moment. Allowed herself to enjoy the moment, to enjoy being there with him.

After what felt like an eternity but was simply mere minutes, Fitz pulled away from her and blinked slowly, his face unreadable as he took her in. And for a moment, she thought that she had pushed too far, that she had hurt him.

“Fitz?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I just… I didn’t think that you liked me that.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“As more as a friend, as whatever…” he gestured between the two of them, trying to get his point across. “This is.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know… I was confused, I wasn’t sure how I felt Fitz, but the past weeks, tonight, it showed me that I do think of you as more than a friend. That I have feelings for you.”

“You do?”

She nodded, slowly, her eyes wide as she took him in, as she admitted her feelings for him. “And I want…” She took in a breath again. “I want to kiss you again. If that’s okay?”

Fitz didn’t even answer her before he was leaning in once again.

***

An hour later, the two of them had made their way to Lola’s, and were enjoying the all day (and night) breakfast that the diner offered. Fitz had gotten his pancakes, and Jemma had gotten some simple waffles and blueberries.

They had gotten a booth, but were sitting on the same side, hands held between the both of them, Fitz’s thumb rubbing the back of hers, legs touching. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t sat like that before but now things were different. He wasn’t just her best friend. Not anymore. He was something so much more than that.

It was still something that she was unable to believe, that her and Fitz had taken the next step in their relationship, that they were more than they were a mere number of hours ago. But she wasn’t complaining. Nothing had really changed between the two of them, at least at the moment (and they had only been together an hour, things could still change). They were still acting like they normally would, but with just more kissing. And if there was to be more kissing in the future, well then… Jemma could live with that.

“Hey!” Fitz complained, after she stole yet another piece of pancake from his plate, a small chunk with a large chocolate chip in it. “You have your own food!” There was mock annoyance in his tone, the one he used whenever Jemma stole food from his plate, which happened at least three times every time they went to Lola’s.

“What?” Jemma asked innocently, trying to pretend that she had done nothing wrong, smiling at him as he just shook his head before dipping it once again to kiss her, something that she returned, savouring the moment.

Yeah, she could get use to kissing Fitz.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you has to go to stjarna for helping me with the plot of this. I have idea what I would do without you!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this lil Halloween short!


End file.
